Ladybugs
by Anthinae
Summary: [TRADUCTION] C'est samedi soir et Derek Hale est à Target entrain de faire du shopping. Si on lui demandait, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il prévoyait sa vie. Ou son samedi soir. Ou un One Shot dans lequel Derek et Stiles sont mariés depuis dix ans, ont deux enfants et sont entrain de planifier le cadeau d'anniversaire de leur fille.


**A savoir : TRADUCTION** du One Shot de **thepsychicclam sur AO3  
**

 **Pairing :** Sterek

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les personnages de m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note de l'auteur :** this started out as an idea i got walking through the men's section in kohl's, where i thought, "hey, i'd love to see derek shopping at kohl's with his son." and then i went to hobby lobby right after that, and saw ladybug print fabric and couldn't get the image of derek sewing out of my head. and then i had to write 20k of fluff to go with it. plus, the show is angsty enough. i think we all need some future sterek fluff.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Je vais poster le One Shot en plusieurs partie parce qu'il est très long.

* * *

 **As-tu besoin de quelque chose au magasin ?**

 **Quel magasin ? Est-ce que Patrick est avec toi ? Pourquoi fais-tu les magasins ? Tu n'aimes pas ça. Sauf pour faire les courses, et le jour des courses c'est Mardi prochain. Est-ce que c'est pour Evie ?**

 **Kohls** **(1)** **. Oui. Le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Evie.**

 **J'ai besoin de chaussettes. Tu sais celles que j'aime. Les petites, pas celles que tu achètes. Je les aime encore plus quand elles ont des dessins amusants. Tes chaussettes grises sont ennuyantes. ENNUYANTES DEREK.**

 **Chaussettes, j'ai compris.**

 **Et de nouveau sous-vêtements pendant que tu y es. Les miens commencent tomber en lambeaux. Celui que je porte a des trous.**

 **Tellement sexy.**

 **Tais-toi. Tu avais un gros trou dans ton caleçon ce week-end. Je me suis réveillé et la seule chose que j'ai vue était ton cul et un gros trou sur une de tes fesses. C'était très attrayant.**

 **Bien sur que ça l'était.**

« Papa ! » Derek lève les yeux de son smartphone pour voir Patrick, debout au fond de l'allée, entrain de l'attendre. « Tu es lent ! Arrête d'envoyer des sms à Daddy et dépêche-toi. »

 **Ton fils est impatient. Il me dit que je suis lent.**

 **Tu l'es quand tu es sur ton téléphone.**

 **Arrête de m'envoyer des messages.**

 **C'est toi qui as commencé.**

 **Je t'aime.**

 **Je t'aime aussi, big slow wolf. Un paresseux, tu es un paresseux.**

« Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'appeler Daddy pour lui dire d'arrêter de t'envoyer des messages ? » demande Patrick quand Derek le rejoint finalement. Derek met son téléphone dans sa poche et ébouriffe les cheveux sombres de Patrick.

« Non. Je n'utilise plus mon téléphone. Ton père a besoin de chaussettes et de sous-vêtements. » Derek suit Patrick dans le magasin, le rattrapant par le colle de son tee-shirt quand ils arrivent aux vêtements pour homme. « Doucement. Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? »

« Je veux acheter un cadeau à Evie.

-On va lui acheter un cadeau. Aide-moi à trouver des sous-vêtements pour ton père.»

Patrick se glisse dans le rayon pendant que Derek recherche la marque de boxer préférée de Stiles. Il les trouve et choisis les gris que Stiles portent tout le temps et pendant qu'il y est, il en prend des noirs. Il ne peut pas résister quand Stiles porte des sous-vêtements noirs. C'est un choix égoïste mais c'est le cadeau de Derek pour être venu dans ce magasin.

Derek déteste le shopping. Il fait les courses parce que c'est plus facile pour lui et parce qu'il aime Stiles. Derek peut aller au magasin pendant la journée, quand les enfants sont à l'école et Stiles au travail. Stiles fait à manger et Derek fait les courses. C'est Stiles qui d'habitude, fait ce _genre_ de courses, acheter des vêtements, mais Patrick n'avait eu qu'une demi journée de cours et avait harcelé Derek à partir du moment où il était rentré dans la voiture pour aller chercher un cadeau à sa sœur.

C'est pourquoi Derek est à Kohl, au milieu de la journée, avec son fils et sans Stiles.

« T'aimes bien ceux-là Papa ? » Patrick lui montre une paire de boxers couverts de symbole Batman.

« Il a déjà ceux-là »

« Non, ceux de Daddy sont noir, ceux-là sont blanc. C'est différent Papa. »

Derek soupir. « Ton père n'a pas besoin d'une autre pair de boxer Batman. Il en a déjà 5. »

« Okay. » Patrick soupire alors qu'il remet les boxers dans la rangé. Derek se prend plusieurs paires de boxers –les noirs qu'il porte tout le temps et les rouges que Stiles aime- et retrouve Patrick qui joue avec les cravates.

« Tu veux porter le panier ? » Derek demande. Patrick hoche la tête et prend sa nouvelle responsabilité très sérieusement quand il porte le panier dans ses bras. L'enfant a les yeux et les cheveux sombres de Derek et les membres fins et la coordination de Stiles. Derek n'a jamais vu un enfant-garou aussi maladroit que Patrick. « Okay, Daddy a besoin de chaussette. Il a dit qu'il voulait des dessins amusant. Tu penses que tu peux t'occuper de ça ? »

« Oui ! » Patrick commence à courir vers les chaussettes.

« Patrick ! Ne cours pas ! » Derek grogne et Patrick ralenti.

« C'est impossible de les garder calme » dit une voix féminine derrière lui. Derek se retourne et est face à face avec une magnifique femme blonde qui doit avoir l'âge de Stiles.

« Il est ingérable. »

« C'est le votre ? » Derek hoche la tête. « Il vous ressemble. Sa mère doit être reconnaissante. Je sais que je le serais moi. »

« Il n'a pas de mère. » Derek peut sentir l'odeur épaisse d'excitation émaner de la femme mais il est distrait quand il réalise qu'il ne voit plus Patrick. En plus, l'intérêt de la femme s'est fait plus pointu quand Derek a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mère.

La femme se rapproche de lui, le touche quasiment. « Ca doit être difficile d'être un père célibataire. » Elle lui touche le bras et les sourcils de Derek se froncent.

« Je ne suis pas célibataire. Je suis marié. » Derek commence à marché dans la direction où Patrick a disparu. « Excusez-moi. » Derek peut sentir la déception venir de la femme alors qu'il s'en va. Il trouve Patrick au milieu des rayons de chaussettes et il doit y avoir au moins 10 paires dans le panier. « Patrick, ton père n'a pas besoin de 10 paires de chaussettes. »

« Daddy aime les chaussettes. Regarde ! » Il lui montre des paires variées avec des bandes de couleurs, zébrées et même à poids. Derek regarde le prix puis le prix en solde et soupire. « Trois paires. Pas plus. Alors choisis judicieusement. »

Pendant que Patrick se décide, Derek sort son téléphone de sa poche.

 **Une certaine femme m'a abordé. Et ton fils veut t'acheter une dizaine de paires des chaussettes à motifs.**

 **Est-ce qu'elle a loupé la bague ? Ou peut-être a-t-elle pensé que tu ressemblais à un trompeur ? As-tu l'air louche aujourd'hui ? Portes-tu du cuir ? Un air renfrogné ? J'ai besoin de 10 paires de chaussettes à motifs.**

 **Non, tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu en auras 3. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait fait attention à mes mains.**

 **Parce qu'elle était trop occupée à regarder ton beau cul. Tu aurais du lui montrer tes sous-vêtements.**

 **Ils sont pour toi aujourd'hui. J'y vais commandant.**

 **Pas étonnant qu'elle veuille te sauter dessus. Je veux te sauter dessus et pourtant, je suis à genoux au milieu de plantes sur le terrain.**

 **Ca sonne comme le début d'un porno.**

 **Ne remplis pas mon cerveau de choses auxquelles je ne peux pas penser. Tu peux rester à la maison et te branler toute la journée. D'autres n'ont pas ce plaisir.**

 **Oui, Stiles, parce que tout ce que je fais c'est m'asseoir et me branler.**

 **Je sais, tu es tellement obscène. Je suis jaloux.**

« Papa ! » Patrick arrive vers lui, agité. « Je lui ai pris quatre paires. Je peux en prendre une en plus ? Et je t'ai pris une paire aussi ! » Patrick lui montre une paire de chaussette blanche avec des chiens noirs dessus. « Elles sont blanche et noire comme tu aimes, et les chiens ressemblent à des loups. Ils me font penser à toi. Je veux que tu les portes à la maison. »

« D'accord. » dit Derek en prenant Patrick dans une étreinte et en lui embrassant le dessus de sa tête. Derek n'a jamais pensé qu'en étant Alpha, il serait soumis à un adorable enfant de 7 ans. Stiles et lui n'ont pas besoin de 5 paires de chaussettes, mais Patrick les a pris pour que Derek les porte à la maison. Comment peut-il résister ?

Après avoir jeté un paquet de chaussette pour Stiles dans le panier et quelque une pour lui, Patrick serpente à travers les vêtements de garçons. Il passe le panier dans les bras de Derek. « Ta sœur ne porte des vêtements de garçon. »

« Je sais » dit Patrick derrière une étagère de tee-shirt. « Regarde ! » Il montre un t-shirt avec un loup sur le devant.

« Mignon. »

Patrick lui montre un autre, celui-là à un symbole de Batman. « Je peux l'avoir ? »

« Non, tu en as déjà quatre. » Derek ne remercie pas Stiles pour encourager l'obsession de Patrick avec Batman. Patrick montre un autre t-shirt avec le symbole de Green Lantern. « Non. » Suivant, The Flash. « Toujours non. » Spiderman. « Patrick ! »

« Je veux un tee-shirt. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'un tee-shirt. Tu en as déjà trop. Pop-pop (2) t'en as ramené un la semaine dernière. Celui avec _Phineas et Ferb_ dessus. »

« Je sais. » Patrick fait la moue quand il se dirige vers Derek. « Allons trouver un cadeau pour Evie. »

Derek saisit sa main et porte le panier dans l'autre alors qu'il rejoigne le rayon des vêtements pour filles. La section est bien plus grande que celle des garçons. « Prends quelques trucs que tu aimes. On choisira après. »

 **Quelle taille fait Evie ?**

 **Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir la taille de ta propre fille ?**

 **Parce qu'elle change tous les 3 jours. En plus, c'est mon mari qui fait les magasins d'habitude. Comment arrives-tu à choisir ?**

 **100\. Elle aime le rouge ce mois-ci.**

 **Je sais ça, idiot.**

 **Je vérifiais juste.**

« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? » demande Derek alors qu'il range son téléphone dans sa poche –encore. Patrick arrive vers lui, un monticule d'habits dans ses bras. Seulement ses yeux et ses cheveux sont visibles. « J'ai dis quelques trucs. Evie n'a pas besoin d'une nouvelle garde robe ! »

« Je ne pourrais pas choisir. » dit Patrick derrière la pile. « Je les aime tous. »

« Tu aimes tout. Comme ton père. » Derek sourit affectueusement alors qu'il prend la pile de vêtement des petits bras de Patrick. « Okay, montre-moi ce que tu as trouvé. »

Après vingt minutes à débattre, ils décident de prendre deux robes et un tee-shirt. Patrick prendre le tee-shirt et une robe tandis que Derek prendre l'autre robe. Avant de partir, Derek prend une nouvelle paire de chaussure et des shorts pour aller courir et Patrick l'épuise assez pour qu'il le laisser acheter le tee-shirt avec le loup.

Derek utilise sa carte shopping et le total atteint quasiment les deux cents dollars.

 **Tu n'es plus obligé d'aller faire les magasins. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance quand tu es seule dans un magasin. Qui savait que tu étais un accro au shopping ?**

 **Tais-toi. Je vous en veux, à toi et ton fils.**

* * *

Stiles trouve un espace vide au fond dans le parc. Il est encore dans ses vêtements de travail, une chemise kaki ennuyeuse, un short cargo et des bottes de randonnée. Il a passé tellement de temps au milieu des plantes sur le site de collecte qu'il n'a pas-eu le temps de se changer avant d'aller à l'entrainement de Patrick avant qu'il se termine.

Quand il atteint l'endroit, il scanne les bancs et voit Allison tout près, entourée de trois petits enfants. Il se précipite vers elle et dès qu'Evie le voit, elle crie, « Daddy ! » Avant de courir vers lui. Stiles se penche vers elle et l'intercepte quand elle se lance dans ses bras. Evie a les cheveux foncés de Derek -comme Patrick-, mais son visage est exactement comme celui de Stiles. Il est d'accord avec cela, parce qu'il sait qu'il était un gamin mignon, et Evie est le plus mignon des enfants selon lui. Sauf Patrick quand il avait le même âge, parce qu'il était un mini-Derek. Il est difficile de choisir lequel de vos enfants est le plus mignon ; Parfois, Evie claque un baiser sur sa joue. « Je ai fait quelque chose pour toi à l'école aujourd'hui!» Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Ah oui ? » il sourit en s'asseyant à côté d'Allison. Evie frotte son visage contre son cou et fredonne joyeusement.

« Tu as joué dans les fleurs aujourd'hui Daddy ! Je peux le sentir ! » Evie couine contre lui.

« Tu peux me dire quelles sortes de fleurs ? »,

Elle se rapproche et renifle sa peau. « Wooly blue curls3, des roses, des genévriers et d'autres choses. »

« Très bien ! Bientôt tu reconnaitras toutes les fleurs rien qu'à l'odeur, donc je t'emmènerais à mon travail, tu seras capable de toutes les prendre ! » Stiles embrasse le dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle continue à l'enlacer et à le sentir. Il se tourne vers Allison. « Et toi, comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« Bien. Scott travaille tard, encore. »

« Tu veux manger avec nous ? » Stiles demande

Elle secoue la tête. « J'emmène les enfants voir mon père. Il pense que s'il ne les voit pa fois par semaine, il trouve qu'il ne passe pas assez de temps avec eux. »

« Mon père pense la même chose, » dit Stiles en bougeant Evie de là où elle s'était endormie, frottant son visage contre sa joue. Et en lui bavant dessus. Super. « Hey, bébé endormi, tu n'as pas fait ta sieste à l'école ? »

Elle secoue la tête tellement fort qu'elle a du mal à s'arrêter. « Non, le méchant garçon à côté de moi n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des trucs. »

« Tu l'as dit à l'institutrice ? »

« Oui, mais elle n'a rien fait. »

Stiles se pince les lèvres et tire Evie un peu plus contre lui. Elle se recroqueville contre sa poitrine et grogne joyeusement.

« Tu vas avoir une discussion avec son institutrice, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Allison.

« Tu penses bien, » dit Stiles, irrité. « On n'a pas besoin d'un autre incident comme avec le fils de Isaac. On a eu de la chance qu'un professeur connaissait l'existence des loups-garous et nous a aidé à couvrir l'incident de Nick. »

Allison se rapproche et lui frotte le bras d'une façon sympatique, mais elle est vite distraite. « Kyle ! Emily ! Vous arrêtez ça tout de suite. » Les deux enfants relèvent la tête. Ils ressemblent tous les deux à Allison, surtout Emily avec ses long cheveux foncés et raides. Kyle ressemble à Allison mais avec la peau halée de Scott. Par contre, leurs yeux sont ceux de Scott.

« Désolé Maman. » Ils disent à l'unisson.

Allison regarde par dessus son épaule, où il y a un terrain de jeu un peu loin. « Tu penses que le terrain de jeu est trop loin ? »

« Ils iront bien. Emily a neuf ans et peut prendre soin de Kyle. En plus, Derek et Isaac sont là

« Okay vous deux. Vous pouvez aller jouer sur le terrain de jeu, mais vous devez rester ici et ne pas aller autre part, compris ? » ordonne Allison. Les deux enfants hochent la tête. « Oncle Derek et Oncle Isaac le saura s'il y a un problème, donc Kyle, dit leurs si quelque chose se passe ? » Kyle hoche la tête, gonflant le torse avec fierté car c'est lui qui a les responsabilités de loups-garous.

« Je peux leur faire savoir aussi ! » Dit Emily. « Juste parce que je ne peux pas hurler ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas leur faire savoir ! » Emily s'en va d'un pas louds, un Kyle trainant derrière elle et qui arrive à peine à rester sur ses jambes.

Evie se réveille quand Emily crie mais elle referme immédiatement les yeux. Son bras se resserrant autour du cou de Stiles.

« Tu as toujours des problèmes avec l'humanité d'Emily, hein ? » Demande Stiles alors qu'il regarde Emily qui attend son petit frère près du terrain de jeu.

Allison acquiesce. « Oui, Scott et moi essayons de lui faire comprendre que c'est normal d'être humaine, que moi, toi, Lydia, ses grands-parents et un des fils d'Isaac sont tous humains. Mais elle déteste le fait que ses frères soient des loups-garous et pas elle. Tu es tellement chanceux que tes deux enfants soit lupins.

Stiles rit. « Ouais, c'est sur. Essaie de vivre dans une maison avec trois loups-garous et aucun allié. Au moins, tu as Emily de ton côté. » Stiles tourne sa tête pour regarder tout le parc. « Est-ce que c'est Derek qui court là-bas ? »

« Oui. » Dis Allison avec un petit rire. « Et sans tee-shirt aujourd'hui. »

« Oh mon Dieu. » Stiles roule des yeux. « Il est tellement narcissique. J'espère qu'il peut m'entendre. Tu m'entends Derek ? Tu es narcissique. J'espère que ta course n'a pas été ralentie par la taille de ton égo. » Allison glousse à côté de lui. « Tu sais qu'il fait ça parce que qu'il aime que les femmes aux foyers qui s'ennuient le regardent. Je peux qu'il veut que toute l'attention soit sur lui. »

« Ne soit pas si dur avec lui. » dit Allison. « Il a presque que quarante ans et semble encore mieux que la plupart des vingt-cinq ans ».

« La plupart ? Plutôt tous. » Stiles dit offensivement mais secoue la tête parce que oui, si ça se trouve, Derek a entendu ça. Meilleur moyen pour augmenter son ego, Stiles. « Mais Scott et Isaac aussi, pourtant ils ne courent pas en petit short et sans tee-shirt dans un parc remplis de vieilles cougars. »

« Ta jalousie est hilarante. » dit Allison. « Il donne à ses cougars toutes sortes de fantaisies. La sensation de leurs vies. »

« Exactement ! Et c'est mon mari qui est présent dans leurs fantaisies. Ce corps ne devrait être qu'à moi. Non pas que j'ai eu la chance de voir ce corps ces jours-ci. A part un bout de torse quand je vais mettre les enfants au lit ou quand je m'écroule dans notre lit. »

« M'en parle pas. » dit Allison. « En plus Scott n'arrête pas de faire des heures supplémentaires à l'hôpital. C'est frustrant. » Ils sont distrait par les gens qui crient quand un des garçons de l'équipe de baseball frappe une balle en dehors du terrain.

« Hey, pendant que je suis là, et qu'Emily et Kyle sont sur le terrain de jeu, pourquoi tu n'irais pas courir ? Je sais que d'habitude tu t'entraines avec Derek, mais jamais tu préfères perdre ton temps ici. » Stiles sourit devant l'enthousiasme soudain d'Allison.

« Tu es le meilleur Stiles. » Elle embrasse sa joue avec d'enlever sa veste et de marcher vers la piste.

Stiles déplace Evie dans ses bras et regarde l'entrainement. Isaac est le coach de leurs petite ligue et cette année, Patrick, Ryan –Le cadet de Scott et Allison-, et le plus jeune fils d'Isaac, Josh, sont dans son équipe. Leur premier match se déroule la semaine prochaine et Derek et Patrick n'ont pas arrêté de s'entrainer depuis ces derniers mois.

« Aller Ryan ! » Stiles crie alors que l'enfant s'apprête à frapper. Ryan, lui, est la copie de Scott, par seulement parce qu'il est plus petit que son frère et sa sœur, mais dans toutes les autres manières. Il est comme un clone de Scott mais en plus petit. C'en est effrayant parfois, d'après Stiles.

Quand c'est au tour de Patrick de prendre la batte, il lance un regard dans le regarde et fait un signe à Stiles quand il le voit. Stiles lui fait un signe en retour, tape dans ses mains et hurle odieusement fort. D'habitude, Patrick est vraiment maladroit mais tenir une batte est nature pour lui. Patrick obtient deux strikes avant de frapper dans la dernière balle, l'envoyant en dehors du terrain. L'enfant au milieu du terrain la manque. Stiles applaudit et crie tellement fort qu'il réveille Evie.

« Est-ce que Patrick à frapper la balle ? » elle demande d'une voix endormie.

« Oui, il l'a fait ! »

« Bien. C'est le meilleur au baseball. » Elle murmure avant de se rendormir. Derek aussi arrive à s'endormir n'importe où.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Stiles entend les femmes derrière lui glousser. Il se retourne et bien sur, il voit Derek courir un peu plus loin. Il court avec élégance, ses jambes longues et fortes poussent sur le sol à chaque foulée, son torse est luisant de sueur, ses cheveux sont mouillé et plat sur sa tête. Même après 10 ans de mariage, Stiles est toujours époustoufler par la beauté de Derek. Ses lunettes de soleil cachent ses yeux, alors Stiles ne peut pas dire s'il le regarde.

« Frimeur, » dit Stiles et Derek se retourne. Quand il aperçoit Stiles, il sourit et lui fait un signe. Stiles lui en fait un en retour, ignorant les femmes qui font des commentaires sur le corps parfait de Derek. Souvent, ce sont des commentaires du genre : « C'est vraiment dommage qu'il n'aime pas les femmes. » _Vraiment dommage, effectivement, poufiasses,_ pense Stiles _. C'est mon homme._

Peu de temps après, Derek revient mais dans l'autre sens. Certaines femmes l'arrêtent pour lui parler, et Stiles entend des bribes de conversation remplie de "bonne forme" et "un bon programme de sport? » Et « des suggestions de nutrition ? … » Il grogne et lève les yeux au ciel.

Quand Derek arrive vers lui, il s'abaisse et l'embrasse avant de s'asseoir. « Hey amour, tu sens la jalousie. »

« Et tu a l'air d'être satisfait. » réplique Stiles alors qu'il regarde Derek de haut en bas. « Tu apprécie l'attention ? »

Derek rit mais Stiles remarque que ses oreilles sont devenues roses. Hah. « Tais-toi. » Il se penche sous le banc et attrape un petit sac, tirant une boisson pour sportifs, une serviette et un t-shirt. « Comment était ta journée ? »

« Longue. J'ai passé la journée sur le terrain à collecter des échantillons. Je dois les analyser et envoyer mes résultats au Département de l'Agriculture pour la semaine prochaine. » Stiles baisse sa tête vers Evie. « Elle a identifié trois des plantes sur moi. »

Derek sourit en la regardant. « Elle apprend les odeurs tellement vite. » Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à la fierté qu'il peut lire sur le visage de Derek. Il se penche et l'embrasse à nouveau.

* * *

(1) Khols est un magasin de tout aux États-Unis. Un peu comme Makro ou Target.

(2) Pop-pop signifie Papy. Il parle donc du père de Stiles.

(3) Je dois vous avouez que je ne savais pas comment traduire cette fleur et quand j'ai été voir sur Internet, elle n'existait pas en français.

* * *

Première partie en ligne ! Les autres vont suivre.

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

 **Je rappelle que c'est une TRADUCTION et que par conséquent, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas ! Tout le mérite revient à thepsychicclam sur AO3.**


End file.
